Afterward
by Miss Twylite Moone
Summary: This ties into 'The Origin'. Some OOC. "She frowned at herself and sank lower into her chair. Curiosity had gotten her into this mess of an existence. Curiosity killed the cat… she thought to herself, smiling bitterly."


**This ties into my story 'The Origin'. I know the story isn't finished but I couldn't help but put this up. I like teasing people. This story makes you wonder how 'The Origin' is going to end. Read it and leave me love. Or hate. It's all reviews so I really don't care!**

* * *

Marcus waited near the window, watching the light of the full moon dance across the water. In the distance, the wolf howled its greeting. _Three thousand years. Like clockwork,_ he thought, smiling.

Across the room, a shocked look crossed Jane's face. Marcus was _smiling?_ She had never seen him smile. They said he hadn't smiled since…

"There are easier ways to catch flies, Jane. You are a vampire after all." Jane realized her mouth was hanging open. She closed it quickly and began to think.

The smile was even in his voice. Whoever they were waiting for must have had some important impact on his life.

"When did you first meet this person?" she asked, hoping to get better insight as to who it might be.

"Not long before I was turned," he answered, his smile growing wider. "If not for him, I would not even exist."

Jane nodded to herself. It was his creator, she was sure of it. Since the day she learned that he was not turned by Aro, she had been curious to learn who had turned him.

She frowned at herself and sank lower into her chair. Curiosity had gotten her into this mess of an existence. _Curiosity killed the cat…_ she thought to herself, smiling bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked her, noticing her bitterness. He had developed a certain amount of sympathy for her. He knew her story, when even Aro, being her creator and a mind reader, did not. The two of them shared a strange bond. If he ever managed to leave the Volturi, he knew she would follow, leaving behind even her brother.

"Nothing," she answered simply, her expression shifting from bitter to apathetic in an instant.

He sighed at her answer. She kept everything locked inside, foolishly thinking that the ridiculous apathetic shell would somehow protect her from reality. Having spent several thousand years in a similar state, he knew it wouldn't work.

Jane leaned her head back and closed her eyes, attempting to block her memories. She had spent too much time thinking of her past today and she knew she had to prevent Aro from learning about it in order to protect _him._

Suddenly, Marcus sniffed the air and smiled widely. "He's almost here."

Jane sniffed the air, looking for the direction the vampire was coming from, and the smell hit her.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, gagging. "It smells like burning wood and rotting flesh."

"I suppose it does," Marcus answered, laughing at her reaction. _Laughing?_ "It's easy to forget that others find the smell unpleasant."

"And you don't?" she asked, trying not to breathe.

"Not anymore."

After a moment of waiting, Jane heard the sound of gentle footsteps, accompanied by a heartbeat. _What the hell is going on?_ Jane thought.

As the door swung open, the smell hit her in a concentrated form so strong, she was sure she would have thrown up if she had fed recently.

Both vampires stared as the tall russet skinned man entered the room.

"The feuds continue," he spoke, his tawny eyes flashing. "Except in one corner of the world."

"Considering the fact that you and I have started the fight," Marcus said, stepping forward to greet the werewolf. "It is up to us to halt it."

"The girl said you would be willing to end it." The wolf replied.

"She said the same of you," Marcus said, failing to hide his smile.

"Oh my god," Jane said, shocked, just realizing what the conversation meant. "Marcus, you're the first vampire!"

"No," Marcus said laughing. "But I am the oldest in existence."

"I, however, am the first of my kind," the wolf said with a smile.

"What," Jane hesitated, not sure she wanted to ask. She asked another question instead. "Did you know the _first_ vampire?"

"I did not," Marcus answered. "But he did."

"Where did he come from?" Jane demanded of the werewolf.

"I'll tell you later," he said with a smirk before turning back to Marcus. "Mother Moon is calling me home."

"So soon?" Marcus asked, clearly dismayed.

"Yes. I have a… A pack I must attend to. Is there a time when we may meet again?"

"I'm not sure, but you can contact me when you can?" Marcus knew it was a question. He was giving the wolf a chance to change his mind.

"Yes, I'll do that," he responded confidently. Then, with only a nod of his head for a farewell, he left the two vampires alone.

"Well, that was interesting," Jane said, apathetic again.

"Very," Marcus responded emotionlessly. After a moment, Marcus finally spoke again. "We are not expected back at the tower for another three days. Perhaps we should stop in London?"

Jane looked at Marcus and saw a slight smile playing at the edge of his mouth. "I think that is a good idea," Jane answered, barely concealing her own smile.


End file.
